


Regulus has a question

by welshgirl1148



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welshgirl1148/pseuds/welshgirl1148
Summary: Sirius is relaxing at home when he finds himself going back over his memories as he answers his sons question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no claim on either of these characters they all belong to the wonderful JK Rowling all I can claim is the plot line and any new Character/s I may or create I make no money from this. 
> 
> This is one of the many snippets (extra's) that I will be posting, remember these ones are all from the main story Surprise at the request of the reviewers from my Fanfiction account.

Sirius Black was sitting in the living room with a glass of fire whiskey whilst he read the prophet and a film on in the background, he looked up when he saw his son enter and flop down on the chair opposite him with a sigh, he raised his brow at his now fifteen year old son he was in his fifth year currently ''That was a big sigh.''

''Sorry, where's mum.'' Regulus asked curiously.

''She's gone out shopping with Ginny and Luna why?'' he could clearly see that he had something on his mind if his fidgeting was anything to go by ''Son, what's wrong you can tell me you know.''

Regulus Black sighed as he looked at his father ''How did you ask mum out and what did you do for your first date.''

Sirius grinned ''Oh, I got your eye on some lucky witch then have you.''

''Dad be, serious and no pun intended.'' Regulus said looking towards his father.

Sirius smiled ''Okay, so I asked your mum out when she was in the library she was looking up something to do with her law, she was hoping to change and she was getting all worked up, your uncle Harry and Remus couldn't get her to take a break and I'd had feelings for her for a long time. But it was like she was oblivious to my feelings, so I would go in and wind her up to get a reaction from her which was usually anger, but I loved it when she become passionate.'' Sirius said chuckling.

''Okay, so you basically wound mum up, but how did that help you with asking mum out.'' Regulus asked confused.

''Well, it's what lead up to me asking, we got into a row about how she didn't' need a break and that I didn't understand how important it was and I got so wound up by her that I shouted that she was so wrapped up in her bloody work that she didn't see what was right in front of her, I told her she needed to get out and find herself a man she yelled back that I was talking nonsense and that she didn't' need a wizard and if she did where would she find one she'd said 'Really Sirius it's not like they're beating down my door to date me.' your mother really is beautiful when angered.''

Sirius smiled lost in his memories and shook his head and continued ''I just shook my head, I was a bit deflated and said she really didn't' know then she asked what I meant obviously noticing the change in my demeanour, I told her that there was one man wishing for her attention and then went on to explain to her that if she opened her eyes and took a break to socialize more and look in front of her she might see who he was.''

He looked up from the ground and at the picture of their wedding day as he continued ''She looked at me shocked, but I knew she'd clicked on she just said my name and I confessed it to her then and there I told her I couldn't' get her out my mind and then I told her that she would never understand until she took a break, I walked away and it was the two days later that I put my plan to work.''

''So what was the plan then.'' Regulus asked surprised at what he was hearing so far.

''I sent her a note with one of her favourite fire and ice flowers telling her to meet me in the foyer by seven and that I was taking her out on a date and to dress up nice and left it at that she of course did she got dressed and looked just as stunning as I knew she'd be I took her out and told her to close her eyes and apparated us to a mountain or hill rather in a secluded place there were lots of trees, hills and the scene was just brilliant the sea was calm below us and I guided her over to an area where we could look over, I'd made us a picnic up.''

**~ Start of Memory ~**

_''Sirius.''_

_''Do you like it.'' Came Sirius's slightly unsure question._

_Hermione looked up at him ''Sirius its' beautiful, it's perfect.''_

_''Good, now sit.'' Sirius helped Hermione sit down and waved his wand and music began to play and he opened the wicker hamper which had a selection of mouth watering food, he pulled out a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass before he began to get the food out and lay it in front of them._

_''Where's the music coming from?'' Hermione asked surprised at hearing music where they were._

_''Harry got me it I charmed it to play without electric.''_

_At his reply Hermione looked and spotted a CD player and smiled as soft music played ''I'm impressed.''_

_Sirius grinned ''Good I'm glad you like it.''_

_After they ate the food and chatted they got closer together and it had gotten darker and the sun would be setting soon so he took her hand and vanished the now finished food and wine and shrunk the basket, plates, cutlery and wine glasses and offered her his hand ''Dance with me.''_

_Hermione smiled and took his hand as they began to dance light turned into dark. She looked up at him as they danced around to the music playing._

**_The first time ever I saw your face_ **   
**_I thought the sun rose in your eyes_ **   
**_And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave_ **   
**_In the dark and the endless skies my love_ **   
**_To the dark and endless skies_ **

_Sirius pulled Hermione closer into his arms as they gazed into each others eyes grey meeting brown and all their emotions showed in each others eyes. Sirius smiled when Hermione smiled at him first he couldn't' help but think how lucky he was and how beautiful she was and leant in and joined his lips with hers as the song continued in the background surprisingly ringing true to his feelings at the moment._

**_The first time ever I kissed your mouth_ **   
**_I felt the earth move in my hand_ **   
**_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird_ **   
**_That was there at my command my love_ **   
**_That was there at my command my love_ **

_Sirius and Hermione pulled out of their kiss and he lead her over to the top of the cliff and sat down, pulling her close to him lay them down as he pointed out the sun setting he held her close and when the sun set he gazed into her eyes with the song still playing._

_**And the first time ever I lay with you** _   
_**I felt your heart so close to mine** _   
_**And I knew our joy would fill the earth** _   
_**And last 'till the end of time my love** _   
_**And it would last 'till the end of time** _   
_**The first time ever I saw your face** _   
_**Your face, your face** _

_Sirius stroked a finger down her cheek as he propped himself up with his elbow ''You really are beautiful.'' he smiled just as the song come to an end the sun had gone down and the moon had come out along with the stars as they were plunged into darkness nothing but the light from the lighthouse which was moving back and forth._

_Hermione looked up at him with love shining in her eyes ''Sirius what...'' she began, but his finger on her lips silenced her as she waited patiently for what he was going to say she could feel her heart beating at the touch of his finger on her lips and from being so close to him._

_''I'm going to be honest Hermione I love you, and since you brought me back from the veil I-I can't help but think of you and how I want you to be mine and I was hoping that you would do me the honour of being my girlfriend you don't' have to love me back yet, I just want the chance to gain your heart.''_

_''Sirius, I love you too, I just never thought you'd feel anything for me, I mean out of all the witches out there, why would you choose me, but I love you too and when I brought you back from the Veil my crush turned more into love I had a crush on you before you went through the veil the first time, so I've been attracted to you for a long time, so Sirius you don't' need to earn my heart you already have it I just ask that you protect it.''_

_Sirius gave her a heart stopping smile ''I promise.'' and in that moment she knew that he meant it, she knew that he would protect her heart with all that he was._

**~ End of Memory ~**

''Luckily she said yes and we watched the stars it was a thing your mum always liked and did since she was a child, as you know your mum knows all the stars and found the silence and stars peaceful, I never understood what she meant until I did it with her on our first date, and we've never looked back.''

Sirius smiled ''Look son you're in Hogwarts so you can't go apparating or anything plus you're not legal to do that yet, but there is a place your mother used to love visiting it's on the other side of the black lake away from the school, there's lots of trees around and it's a lovely place, you could send her a note to meet you at the place, do it in the evening on a weekend ask one of the elves to help you string up some lights on the trees and have them make you a picnic and just sit and talk to each other, then ask her if she would join you for a proper date some other time.''

Sirius looked at Regulus softly ''Then just go from there or you could just ask the elves to make you up a meal in one of the close off classrooms, or better the room of requirement, you don't' have to do what I did do something she likes something that she'd appreciate your mother wasn't one for fancy restaurants and crowded places she liked the more plain and simple things nothing fancy or over the top and I learnt she liked star gazing and so I arranged for it to happen, it's simple son just tell her how you feel and see how it goes it's all you can do.''

He then grinned ''Besides, you got the famous Black charm she won't be able to say no, so what's her name and how do you know her.''

''Were friends her names Jodie her mums a witch, dads a Muggle she grew up with both magic and without they live in the Muggle world as well, kind of like Andromeda did when she got married, but Jodie's mother wasn't blasted from the family tree or disowned by their crazy inbred family.''

''What's she like'' Sirius watched his son's eyes light up as he spoke about her and found himself smiling also laughing at Regulus spot on assessment of their so called family.

''Oh, she's great, she's really clever she likes a prank and a joke, but she takes her school work seriously, she hates seeing people being treated horribly and goes out of her way to help people she is brilliant with a wand and knows some wicked Jinxes and hexes, Jamie says she could give some of those Slytherin purebloods who think they're better than everyone else a run for their money she's second to me for highest marks in class.''

''What does this Jodie look like.'' he asked curious as to what attracted his son to this witch despite her personality.

''She got sparkling blue eyes and caramel loose curly hair with hints of blonde running through and when the sun hits it at the right angle it looks like she has red highlights it's not as curly as mums its' more wavy than anything but it looks curly she's a little smaller than me not much her head comes below my chin.''

Sirius smiled knowingly ''She sounds perfect, just like your mum does she know you fancy her.''

''I don't think so, I mean we flirt and she touches me more than she used to and hugs me every time she leaves, but she's always done that to James as well, but she holds me longer, I don't know if she likes me as more than a close friend, I've asked Ly if she likes anyone and she said no although there are plenty of guys who fancy her.''

''What house is she in?''

''Ravenclaw.'' Regulus said smiling.

''Oh, right, does she play Quidditch.'' Sirius found himself becoming quite interested in this witch his son seems to smitten with.

''Yeah, she's a chaser like Ly is.''

Sirius smiled ''Go for it son if she's worth it and means that much to you, then you got to take the chance or you'll regret it if you don't, if she did reject you, yeah it will hurt, but at least you'll know nothing could be worse than not telling her how you feel and then she ends up dating some other tosser.''

Regulus nodded ''Thanks dad, who knew you'd give good advice.''

Sirius pretended to be offended ''How dare you I'll have you know I am an expert in love.''

''Oh really.'' came the falsely sweet voice of Hermione Black

''Yes, it is true.'' Sirius said stubbornly, I managed to get you didn't I''

Hermione just shook her head at her husbands antics ''If you say so, what's going on.''

''Nothing, just chatting about school and Quidditch that's all.'' Sirius replied for his son knowing he wouldn't want his mother to know or rather speak to her about it.

''Oh right, well go get washed up your uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, James and Lily are coming over for tea they won't to be long.'' ordered Hermione from the doorway to the living room.

''Yes, ma'am'' came Regulus playful reply as he stood straight and stamped his feet and saluting her.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at her son when he saluted her like he was in the army ''Don't think you're too big for a smack around the ear.''

Regulus just grinned and rushed past her dropping a kiss on her cheek ''Don't worry mum you wouldn't do that you love me too much because I am just amazing and you wouldn't want to ruin my handsome face''

''Don't' push it your just as bad as your father, oh that boy honestly, he is defiantly your son.'' Moaned Hermione. ''No one understands what it's like to raise children of a Marauder.'' Hermione said with a long suffering sigh.

Sirius just grinned ''Yes, but he's right, we Black men are handsome and amazing.''

Hermione rolled her eyes ''So what was really going on, and don't' give me the whole chatting about Quidditch and school rubbish.''

Sirius sighed ''He asked me what I did to ask you out and what we did for our first date that's all nothing to worry about.''

''Really'' came Hermione's shocked reply.

''Yes, by the end of the summer holidays we could be meeting Regs girlfriend, and from what he told me about her and believe me he's paid attention she is important to him not like the other girls he's dated now and then, he was nervous this time her mums a witch dads a Muggle and she is in Ravenclaw, she likes to prank but is top of her class coming in second to Reg she is also chaser for Ravenclaw.''

Hermione was surprised she clearly had a lot in common with her son, she smiled as she thought of her first date it really was magical ''Please tell me you left out the part about how we ended up in bed.''

''Of course I'm not stupid.'' Sirius said with a roll of his eyes.

''Hmm better mind you didn't.'' Hermione warned him

''Nope and he's sensible he knows not to go rushing into things.'' Sirius said seriously.

''True, so I take it you're happy.'' Hermione casually asked

''Of course I am he's going to land himself a girlfriend, I say good on him.''

Hermione smirked ''Oh, I'm glad you're happy for him, because you can be just as happy for Lyra.''

Sirius eyes snapped to her as he looked at her ''What is that supposed to mean.''

''It means that she has the Black charm too, and has a date to Hogsmead when she goes back.'' Hermione replied sweetly leaving the living room.

''I forbid it, she isn't going.'' Sirius retorted back as he followed his wife.

Hermione raised a brow at that ''Oh, but it's okay to give Reg ideas and you'll be happy for him to go off with her.''

''Yes, well that's different.'' replied Sirius quickly.

''Oh, and how do you explain that.'' she asked wit a raised brow she loved winding her husband up, the date was real but it was fun to get a rise out of him.

''I can't and she is not going on that date I'm not signing her form.'' Sirius said almost with a whine in his tone.

''Tough I already have.'' came her quick retort she could bet he was pouting now.

''Then I'll make Minerva give her detention.'' Sirius announced stubbornly

''You will do no such thing, you will leave her alone it's harmless she's going on a date or rather double date, with her other friend Sarah.''

Sirius knew there was no point in arguing with his wife so let it drop, but continued to grumble all the way to the kitchen about how his baby girl was too young to be dating boys.

''Sirius love she's the same age as Reg there twins and you find it okay for him to get a girlfriend and if I remember right you were laughing and joking with him when he told you about how girls throw themselves at him and that he'd kissed some back out of politeness, I mean politeness really for how intelligent he is that excuse was silly I mean how is kissing someone who's thrown themselves at you being polite''

''Like I said, it doesn't matter.'' Sirius said although he grinned as he remembered his son's response to his mother when she told him that he could just tell them no and walk away.

''No Sirius it does matter because you don't' want her to grow up, you can't expect her to not date anyone she's beautiful and clever and a confident witch, she's going to have loads of offers but to repeat what you said 'she's clever she won't' do anything stupid, you can't go all caveman on her I wasn't even going to tell you, but I thought I would, it's just a date remember that its' not like he's her boyfriend or anything and if he does end up with her and she wants us to meet him you'll behave.''

''That git isn't putting one foot in this house.'' Sirius said forcefully and seriously.

''Well, you haven't got to worry about that, have you, it's probably not serious, she's having fun, I didn't' get to have as much fun as her I wasn't popular or attractive enough.''

''No you were to busy fighting Voldemort and had Harry Potter as a best friend they were more scared of you and him I'd bet.''

''Don't be stupid.''

''If you don't believe me, ask Harry at the beginning of the fourth year after his name was announced he...''

''He what Sirius.'' Hermione saw him panic. ''Sirius Orion Black the third you better tell me right now, or you are sleeping on the couch tonight.''

''He said some Ravenclaw was going to ask you out he heard him talking with another claw they were telling him to just do it, but Harry um kind of found you and glared at the boy mouthing to him 'don't even think about it'. And the git run off, didn't want to cross the boy who lived.'' he blurted out not wanting to anger his wife or sleep on the sofa.

Hermione looked at Sirius in shock, she couldn't' believe Harry had done something like that ''Thank you for that information love, now set the table please I got to get tea ready.''

Sirius flinched, knowing that Harry was going to be in for it, he wanted to warn him, but knew he couldn't, he knew one thing he was glad it wasn't him who was going to feel the wrath of her temper and so he went and did what she asked him to do all the while thinking about his precious daughter and ways of how he can stop that date going ahead.

**THE END**

**Song: The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face by Ewan MacColl - (I don't own this song)**

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, and comment it would mean a lot.
> 
> If you leave reviews and comment please be kind and gentle at least I appreciate any advice but no Flames please as it can really make people feel down, and I enjoy writing, I may not be the best, I may be awesome I don't know all I know is no one and I certainly don't want to be hearing how crap or stupid or even terrible the story is constantly I understand there will be people who didn't' like that's fine it's opinions but there's a difference between constructive criticism and plain mean. 
> 
> Also please remember it is a FANFIC things are going to be different and characters are going to seem different occasionally from Cannon but that's all down to it being a Fanfic you get to play around with the characters that JK created to make your own story. 
> 
> But until the next Snippet, stay safe.


End file.
